elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Venus
Katie is the singer of the Elemental Warriors, Descendant of the 1st original Warrior Venus, and guardian defender of planet Venus. Appearance - She have blonde hair & freckles on her face, she wore a yellow shirt, White skirt, yellow short, white socks, and Yellow and gray shoes. On her left arm, she have a yellow and white Elemental Changer. Personally - she is nice to her friends & everyone. She love to sing like a beauty singer & play in a band with her friends. Katie is brave to fight for her solar system and those who she liked. In chapter 3 - She was welcome in McKinney High School to see TJ and Ethan in the same class like her and fight with her in the battlefield. She use the Lightning chain on the lion tiger beast on chapter 3 She the one who dance in the beach party in chapter 15 Family members: Kathie Scherer – mother Jim Scherer – father Jake Scherer – little brother John Scherer – grandpa Anna Scherer – 1st little sister Lemon/ Lennon Scherer – 2nd little sister Pets: Henna – pet dog Attack - Venus light lightning beam Venus lightning chain Venus lightning shine light beam Venus Leo Minor light thunder bomber Venus light thunder shock Shining quake lunar spark beam Venus Leo mighty hyper lightning fang Venus Ophiuchus spark thunder shook viper Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with TJ, Ethan, Drew, and Shelby Elemental rainbow blast & slash) with TJ, Ethan, Drew, Steve, and Shelby Seven planet hyper stars attack) with Angel, Shelby, Steve, Drew, Ethan, and TJ Elemental rainbow double beam attack) with Shelby, Angel, TJ, Steve, Drew, and Ethan Moon Venus Uranus lunar quake shinning star light blast) with Shelby and Angel Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow luna planet rainbow attack) with TJ, Drew, Ethan, Steve, Shelby, and Angel Elemental triple shinning blast beam) with TJ and Ethan Tornado of ultra creation) with Ethan and TJ Planetary triple shinning star blaster) with TJ and Ethan Mercury Neptune Venus spark double slash) with Ethan Elemental stars cross breaker) with Ethan, TJ, and Drew Warrior Venus is a light and lightning based hero with abilities to use sunlight, thunder bolt, lightning bolt, electric ball, and other. Warrior Venus has two forms Warrior Venus Leo Minor form - this show the armor of the Constellation Leo minor the little lion. appearance chapter 17 Warrior Venus Hyper form - that form improved the attack of her elemental abilities in chapter 14. Choose Constellation: Leo Minor https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus Abilities: Photokinesis, electrokinesis / Fulgurkinesis, technokinesis, electrical force field, electricity immunity, electrical infusion, electrical bolt projection, electricity surface creation, electric orb projection, electro - magnekinesis, lightning mimicry, Electroportation ergokinesis, energy construction, energy ball projection, energy beam emission, light mimicry, lightning immunity, light immunity, Elemental Spin Twister generation. Katie Scherer AM.png|Katie Scherer (normal) Warrior Venus AM.png|Warrior Venus E.Ws Venus helmet .jpg|Warrior Venus's Headband in Helmet mode Venus Leo Minor PM.png|Warrior Venus Leo Minor Venus Hyper PM.png|Warrior Venus Hyper Venus Leo PM.png|Warrior Venus Leo E.Ws Warrior Venus in M.E.F. form.jpg|Warrior Venus in M.E.F. form Katie Scherer season 3 AM.png|Katie Scherer season 3 look Super Warrior Venus AM.png|Super Warrior Venus Katie Scherer season 4 AM.png|Katie Scherer 4 season look Omega Warrior Venus PM.png|Omega Warrior Venus Katie Scherer & Minako Aino comparison .png|Katie Scherer & Minako Aino Blue Mystic elemental force Warrior.png|Katie;s Mystic Elemental Force suit Katie special olympic suits by s213876-dbdfw39.png|Katie' S.O. Special Olympic uniform E.Ws Blader Katie 3rd grade.png|Katie Scherer in the second grade 3rd grade, Blader Katie Scherer.png|Third grade blader, Katie Scherer 2018-09-16 (2).png|Warrior Venus with Planet Venus Guardian E.Ws season 1 Venus Leo Minor Pose.jpg|Warrior Venus Leo Minor Pose E.Ws Venus New Hairstyle season 1.jpg|Katie Scherer's new hairstyle Before She was the Elemental Warrior Venus, Katie was a top bey-player that part a team called the Elemental Bladers, She have a defense type beyblade with a light and water black turtle spirit named Draciel & also known as Spark Aqua Genbu. Katie first battle with her Draciel Fort Shell to against Ethan in the first regional American Semifinal and lose. In the Japanese National Tournament, Katie battle against Michigan Decker with Draciel Water Shield in the finale to use his bey's power against him to win the Championship. For the final championship, She got a upgrade for her Draciel to be Draciel Aqua Fortress. E.Ws Draciel Fort Shell front.png|Draciel Fort Shell - Katie's first beyblade Beyblade E.F. Draciel Water Shield.png|Draciel Water Shield - Katie's second beyblade E.Ws Draciel Aqua Fortress Front.jpg|Draciel Aqua Fortress - Katie's Third beyblade E.Ws Draciel Fort Shell parts.png|Draciel Fort Shell parts E.Ws Draciel Water Shield parts.jpg|Draciel Water Shield parts E.Ws DC A.F. parts.jpg|Draciel Aqua Fortress parts E.Ws Bey, Katie's Draciel Evolution Line.jpg E.Ws Katie's Bey Gears.jpg The notes: Warrior Venus is more beauty and yellower than Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon. Katie Scherer & Lemon Meringue both like to sing on the stage of McKinney High School' audition for the McKinney Lions fan & football team and the Strawberrylanders in a concert. Category:Planet Venus Category:Leo Minor constellation Category:Light elemental Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Solar System Category:Leo constellation Category:Ophinuchus constellation Category:Venus Elemental families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:E.Ws Beyblade series